Farm Aid
Farm Aid 1985 Farm Aid 1986 Date & Venue : July 4th. Manor Downs Racetrack. Austin. Texas. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Kip Addotta Alabama John Anderson Asleep At The Wheel Beach Boys Bellamy Brothers Bill and Bonnie HEarne Blasters Jon Bon Jovi Boxcar Willie Johnny Bush Felix Cavaliere Jubal Clarke Cherokee Rose David Allan Coe John Conlee Danny Cooksey Lee Clayton Judy Collins Rita Coolidge Steve Earle Joe Ely Exile Fabulous Thunderbirds Steve Fromholz Geezenslaw Brothers William Lee Golden (Oak Ridge Boys) Vern Gosdin Green On Red Arlo Guthrie Emmylou Harris Alex Harvey Roy Head Ray Wylie Hubbard Julio Iglesias Rick James Jason & The Scorchers Waylon Jennings George Jones David Lynn Jones Doug Kershaw Kris Kristofferson Jerry Max Lane Nicolette Larson David Lindley Little Joe & La Familia Los Lobos Nils Lofgren Dave Mason Delbert McClinton Roger McGuinn Maria McKee John Mellencamp Roger Miller Gary Morris Vince Neil (Motley Crue Willie Nelson The Nelsons Gary P. Nunn Johnny Paycheck Playboy Girls of Rock n Roll John Prine Bonnie Raitt Dusty Rhodes Judy Rodman Sawyer Brown John Schneider Billy Joe Shaver David Soul J.D. Souther Steppenwolf B.W. Stevenson Taj Mahal Unforgiven Stevie Ray Vaughan Jack Wagner Jerry Jeff Walker Joe Walsh War X Dwight Yoakam Neil Young Bob Dylan & Tom Petty (via satellite) Grateful Dead (via satellite) FARM AID 1987. Date & Venue : September 19th. Memorial Stadium. Lincoln. Nebraska. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Dave Alvin David Amram Lynn Anderson Asleep At The Wheel Levar Burton Bill Carter John Conlee Rita Coolidge Cruzados John Denver Steve Earle Vince Gill Arlo Guthrie Emmylou Harris Alex Harvey Kris Kristofferson Lyle Lovett John Mellencamp Gary Morris Willie Nelson John Prine Lou Reed Steppenwolf Unforgiven Joe Walsh Neil Young Grateful Dead (via satellite) FARM AID 1989. Farm Aid during 1989 consisted in 16 own tour concerts by Willie Nelson. Farm Aid 1990 FARM AID 1991 no concerts. FARM AID 1992. Date & Venue : March 14th. Texas Stadium. Irving. Texas. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Arc Angels Asleep At The Wheel Bandaloo Doctors Eddie Brickell Toy Caldwell (Marshall Tucker Band) Mary-Chapin Carpenter Tracy Chapman Mark Chesnutt John Conlee Joe Ely Geezinslaw Brothers Georgia Satellites Johnny Gimble Arlo Guthrie Merle Haggard John Hiatt Waylon Jennings Kentucky Headhunters Kris Kristofferson Little Village Lynyrd Skynyrd James McMurtry John Mellencamp Lorrie Morgan Willie Nelson Bonnie Raitt Michelle Shocked Paul Simon Petra Texas Tornadoes Ricky Van Shelton Joe Walsh Jimmy Webb Neil Young FARM AID 1993. Date & Venue : April 24th. Cyclone Stadium. Ames. Iowa. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Bryan Adams Alice In Chains David Amram Jann Arden Tom Arnold Asleep At The Wheel Bells Of Joy Choir Black 47 Calhoun Twins Johnny Cash Central Texas Posse Charlie Daniels Band Roger Clinton Common Sense John Conlee Jimmy Dale Court Dennis Alley & The Wisdom Dancers Drivin’n’Cryin El Dorado Mark Goldenberg Arlo Guthrie Jayhawks Waylon Jennings Bruce Hornsby Kentucky Headhunters Knifewing Kris Kristofferson Little Joe & La Familia Lyle Lovett Tim Malchak Martina McBride Delbert McClinton John Mellencamp Jonelle Moser Willie Nelson Mickey Newbury The Pipefitters Roseanne Sawyer Brown Shai Ringo Starr Marty Stuart Benmont Tench Milo Tremley John Trudell Ricky Van Shelton Townes Van Zandt Don Was Dwight Yoakam Neil Young Zaca Creek FARM AID 1994. Date & Venue : September 18th. Superdome. New Orleans. Louisiana. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Gin Blossoms Deana Carter John Conlee Kris Kristofferson Willie Nelson Neville Brothers Spin Doctors Titty Bingo Neil Young & Crazy Horse FARM AID 1995. Date & Venue : October 1st. Cardinal Stadium. Louisville. Kentucky. Performers (in alphabetical order) : BlackHawk John Conlee Dave Matthews Band Dennis Alley & The Wisdom Dancers Steve Earle Hootie And The Blowfish John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Tim Reynolds Supersuckers Neil Young FARM AID 1996. Date & Venue : October 12th. Williams-Brice Stadium. Columbia. South Carolina. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Beach Boys Deana Carter Marshall Chapman John Conlee David Crosby Steve Earle Hootie And The Blowfish Jewel Robert Earl Keen Hal Ketchum Martina McBride Tim McGraw John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Gretchen Peters One Fell Swoop Rusted Root Son Volt Texas Tornadoes Neil Young & Crazy Horse FARM AID 1997. Date & Venue : October 4th. The New World Music Theater. Tinley Park. Illinois. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Allman Brothers Band Beck Mary Cutufello Billy Ray Cyrus Dave Matthews Band Steve Earle Joe Ely John Fogerty John Mellencamp Dean Miller Willie Nelson Chris Night Leon Russell V-Roys Neil Young FARM AID 1998. Date & Venue : October 3th. The New World Music Theater. Tinley Park. Illinois. Performers (in alphabetical order) : David Allan Coe Del McCoury Band DJ Steve Dahl Steve Earle Hootie And The Blowfish Daniel Lanois Martina McBride John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Phish Paul Shaffer Wilco Brian Wilson Neil Young FARM AID 1999. Date & Venue : September 12th. Nissan Pavillion. Stone Ridge. Virginia. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Bare Jr. Barenaked Ladies Mandy Barnett Deana Carter Dave Matthews Band Steve Earle Larry Gatlin Keb'Mo' John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Sawyer Brown Supersuckers Susan Tedeschi Tirsha Yearwood Neil Young FARM AID 2000. Date & Venue : September 17. Nissan Pavillion. Stone Ridge. Virginia. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Badi Assad Menagerie Barenaked Ladies Cowboy's Nightmare Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young Shannon Curfman Chris Di Croce Greta Gaines Tipper Gore Pat Green Arlo Guthrie Alan Jackson Willie Nelson North Mississippi Allstars Sawyer Brown Trent Summar & the New Rob Mob Jimmy Sturr Travis Tritt FARM AID 2001. Date & Venue : September 29th. Verizon Wireless Music Center. Noblesville. Indiana. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Acoustic Syndicate Doobie Brothers Arlo Guthrie Kory And The Fire Flies Dave Matthews Martina McBride John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Chris Night Alice Peacock Jimmy Reyser Susan Tedeschi Neil Young & Crazy Horse FARM AID 2002. Date & Venue : September 21st. Post-Gazette Pavilion. Burgettstown. Pennsylvania. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Drive By Truckers Toby Keith Los Lonely Boys Dave Matthews John Mellencamp Montgomery Gentry Allison Moorer Willie Nelson Kid Rock & his Twisted Brown Trucker Band Kenny Wayne Shepherd Anthony Smith Tegan & Sara Keith Urban Gillian Welch Lee Ann Womack Neil Young FARM AID 2003. Date & Venue : September 7th. German Amphitheater. Columbus. Ohio. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Brooks & Dunn Aaron Brotherton Sheryl Crow Dave Matthews Band Emmylou Harris Hootie And The Blowfish Daniel Lanois Los Lonely Boys John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Billy Bob Thornton Titty Bingo Trick Pony Neil Young & Crazy Horse FARM AID 2004. Date & Venue : September 2004. White River Amphitheater. Seattle. Washington. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Betty Dylan Blue Merle Marc Broussard Tony Coleman Dave Matthews Band Steve Earle Kitty Jerry Jerry Lee Lewis John Mellencamp Willie Nelson Tegan & Sara Trick Pony Kate Voegle Lucinda Williams Neil Young FARM AID 2005. Date & Venue : September 18th 2005. Tweeter Center. Tinley Park. Illinois. Performers (in alphabetical order) : Kenny Chesney Drew Davis Band Kathleen Edwards Arlo Guthrie Buddy Guy Emmylou Harris Los Lonely Boys Dave Matthews John Mayer James McMurty John Mellencamp Buddy Miller Willie Nelson Elizabeth Rainey Shannon Brown Jimmy Sturr & his Orchestra Supersuckers Susan Tedeschi Kate Voegle Widespread Panic Wilco Neil Young FARM AID 2006. Date & Venue : September 30th 2006. Tweeter Center. Camden. New Jersey. Performers (in alphabetical order) : David Amram Dave Matthews Band Steve Earle Danielle Evin Gov't Mule Roy Head Jimmy Sturr & his Orchestra Jerry Lee Lewis Los Lonely Boys Shelby Lynne John Mellencamp Allison Moorer Willie Nelson Nitty Gritty Dirt Band Robert Randolph Pauline Reese Steel Pulse Neil Young FARM AID 2007. Date & Venue : September 9th 2007. Randall’s Island. New York City. USA. Performers (in alphabetical order): Allman Brothers Band David Amram Counting Crows Derek Trucks Band Ditty Bops Danielle Evin 40 Points Warren Haynes (Gov’t Mule) Guster Jesse Lenat Matisyahu Dave Matthews John Mellencamp Montgomery Gentry Willie Nelson Pauline Reese Tim Reynolds Billy Joe Shaver Jimmy Sturr Supersuckers Susan Tedeschi Neil Young FARM AID 2008. September 20th 2008. Comcast Center. Mansfield. Massachusets. USA Performers (in alphabetical order): Kenny Chesney Will Daley Jakob Dylan The Elms Danielle Evin Gold Mountain Rebels Grace Potter And The Nocturnals Arlo Guthrie Jamey Johnson Jerry Lee Lewis Jessie Lenat Dave Matthews John Mellencamp moe. Nation Beat Willie Nelson One Flew South Pretenders Tim Reynolds Neil Young FARM AID 2009. Date & Venue : October 4th 2009. Verizon Wireless Amphitheater. St Louis. Missouri. USA Performers (in alphabetical order): David Amram Blackwood Quartet Will Dailey Ernie Isley Jamey Johnson Lukas Nelson & The Promise Of The Real Dave Matthews John Mellencamp Jason Mraz Willie Nelson Phosphorescent Tim Reynolds Ryan Bingham & the Dead Horses Billy Joe Shaver Wilco Gretchen Wilson Wisdom Dancers Neil Young FARM AID 2010. Date & Venue : October 2nd 2010. Miller Park. Milwaukee. Wisconsin. USA Performers (in alphabetical order): David Amram Band Of Horses Blackwood Quartet BoDeans Kenny Chesney Marty Dread Robert Francis Jamey Johnson Norah Jones Amos Lee Lukas Nelson & Promise Of The Real Dave Matthews John Mellencamp Jason Mraz Willie Nelson Randy Rogers Band Tim Reynolds Jeff Tweedy (Wilco) Steven Tyler (Aerosmith) Neil Young FARM AID 2011. Date & Venue : August 13th 2011. Livestrong Sporting Park. Kansas City. Kansas. USA Performers (in alphabetical order): David Amram Blackwood Quartet Marty Dread Jakob Dylan Robert Francis Heart Of Darkness Jamey Johnson Lukas Nelson & The Promise Of The Real Dave Matthews John Mellencamp Jason Mraz Willie Nelson Rebecca Pidgeon Ray Price Tim Reynolds Billy Joe Shaver John Trudell Will Dailey & The Rivals Wisdom Dancers Neil Young FARM AID 2012. Date & Venue : September 22th 2012. Hershey Park Stadium. Pennsylvania. USA Att: 30.000 Performers (in alphabetical order): ALO The Bee Creek Gospel Singers Blackwood Quartet The Calhoun Brothers Kenny Chesney Jack Johnson Jamey Johnson Grace Potter & The Nocturnals Lukas Nelson & The Promise Of The Real Dave Matthews John Mellencamp Neil Young & Crazy Horse Willie Nelson Pegi Young & The Survivors Tim Reynolds John Trudell Dale Watson The Watson Twins Wisdom Dancers FARM AID 2013. Date & Venue : September 21st 2013. SPAC. Saratoga Springs. New York. USA Performers (in alphabetical order): David Amram Bahamas Blackwood Quartet Carlene Carter Sasha Dobson Insects vs Robots Jack Johnson Jamey Johnson Amos Lee Jesse Lenat Lukas Nelson & Promise Of The Real Dave Matthews Lily Meola John Mellencamp Kacey Musgraves Willie Nelson Pegi Young & The Survivors Tim Reynolds Pete Seeger Toad The Wet Sprocket Neil Young